Mi vida contigo
by Mikaakane
Summary: [ AU] -señorita miko, debe alejarse de ese moustro- viendo con asco a InuYasha- ¿Por qué le dices moustro? ah!-dijo muy molesta-Porque lo es, solo mirelo no es humano ni demonio- con desprecio- Sí el no puede quedarse, me voy con él, así que adiós-dijo [Ooc] [oc]
1. Chapter 1

!Hola queridos lectores, aquí les traigo mi primer fic de inusyaha. Este fic estará basado en que kagome vive en la época feudal y no existe Naraku ni la perla, pero todo lo demás si estará igual que en la anime. Los personaje no cambiar serán tal cual como están en la anime original, puede que haya nuevos personajes y obvio que Kikyô estará presente, pero no Será una villana ni nada por el estilo, ya que a mi parecer Kikyô fue una mujer que sufrió mucho, así como tal no la veo como la mala del cuento, como lo hace parecer en la anime, pero si se leen la manga ella no es así de mala. Ya comencé ha divagar, si más preámbulo los dejo con la lectura.

-**Disclamer:** Los personaje no pertenece sino Rumiko Takahashi.

**-Dialogo:-**mmmmm-

-**Cursiva: **mmmm

-**Pensamientos-**_mmmmm-_

* * *

En lo más profundo del un bosque, se encontraba un niño de aproximadamente 13 años, que lloraba abrazándose así mismo, el niño levanto la mirando a su alrededor como si esperaba que alguien viniera Alver que no pasaba nada se comenzó ha calmar.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por el horizonte, adonde la bienvenida a una hermosa mañana. El niño que esta los momentos permanecía todavía abrazándose, comenzó ha levantarse para caminar unos paso, para ver a su alrededor, Alver que no había nada, empezó a caminar. Cuando los rayos se posaron en niño, se podía a preciar una lindas orejas peludas tan blanca como la misma nieve, que se asomaron con su cabeza, además que tenia unos ojos color ámbar que desprendían un brillo de tristeza.

-_¿Por qué?..¿Por qué? ¡! Siempre es lo mismo, si no son los demonios que me persiguen para comerme, son los humanos que no me quieren en su aldea ¿Por qué mamá me dejaste solo? No quiero estar más solo, no, no quiero._

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio ha una niña que estaba recolectando hierbas en el piso que tropezó con ella haciéndole caer boca abajo.

-Grr! Idiota puedes tener más cuidado, es que no ves que estaba ahí o es que es estas ciego-dijo la niña de más o menos 12 años. Al niño que tenia en frente, pero Alver lo bien no era un chico de la aldea, era obvio que no, ya que ese niño tenia orejas caninas y unos ojos más hermoso que había visto en su corta vida. Iba hablar para disculparse por como le había hablado, pero vio como este se paraba rápido para alejarse de ella.

-¡!oye¡ niño por qué te vas así espera no te ¡vayas!…-dijo viendo como el corría así el bosque. Así que decidió perseguir al chico para pedirle disculpa por como le había hablado, comenzó a corre para ver si lo alcanzaba.

* * *

-Demonios, me vio ahorita mismo debe estar diciéndoles a los aldeanos que venga a buscarme-dijo intranquilo- Otra vez me tengo que ir-dijo cansado de que cada vez que lo veían en una aldea lo perseguían para que se fuera, ya que su presencia no era del agrado del los aldeanos.

-¡Oye! niño por qué te fuiste así, mira que yo solo quería pedirte disculpa por haberte hablado así-dijo la niña haciendo una corta reverencia.

El medio-demonio no cabía de la impresión, ya que no solo lo había seguido para disculpar sino que también, era la primera persona (después de su madre claro) que no le decía moustro ó otra cosa desagradable hacia su persona.

La niña al ver que no decía nada prefirió irse, para no hacerlo incomodar, ya que parecía que soy presencia lo perturbaba sin más comenzó a caminar donde había dejado la cesta de hierbas que había recolectado.

Vio como la niña comenzaba a irse pero no podía dejarla ir así nada más, ella era la primera persona desde hace mucho tiempo que fue amable con el, así que dijo lo primero que se le cruzo en la cabeza para ver si paraba de caminar.

-¡Por cierto me llamo ¡INUYASHA!-dijo casi gritando. Haciendo que la niña volteara a verlo.

-¡Ah! Así que si hablas, yo pensado que no hablas-dijo entre risa. Por la manera en que se había presentado a los gritado le causaba risa, pero le pareció dulce- Pues yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi-dijo caminando hacia él- Por cierto InuYasha tienes una lindas orejita me encantan!-dijo una vez enfrente de el alzo los brazos para acariciarlas suavemente esas orejas que le encantaba como son, pero no puedo continuar ya que inuyasha dio tres pasos hacia atrás.

-¡Gome-nasai! No fue mi intención-dijo apenada. De haber hecho eso sin el consentimiento de el.

Inuyasha estaba en shock, por lo que acababa, de hacer la chica que tenia al frente.

-¡Khé!, no lo vuelvas hacer niña, me molesta que las manos humanas me toquen-dijo con indiferencia. Pero se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, porque vio como el semblante de la chica cambio de uno apenado a uno enojado.

-¡Baka! Te dije que lo siento lo me tienes que decir eso, además si tanto te molesto me voy hasta nunca joven-dijo sin más comenzó a caminar a pasos apresurado hacia la aldea.

-_Vaya, que soy un idiota, la primera persona que me trata bien si verme con repulsión, y que es lo primero que hago decirle esa palabras, muy bien hecho InuYasha-_pensaba mientras comenzaba a buscar el rastro de la chica. Al encontrarlo decidió ir a discuparse así que fue ha su encuentro.

-¡A_h! Pero que se cree, ¡eh! ese baka, sino le gusta que lo toquen lo hubiera dicho, pero sin decir palabras groseras… bueno yo también fui muy osada a tocar sus orejas pero eran tan monas ufff...…pensándolo bien también era lindo, tienes eso ojos tan lindos. kagome ya, ya tienes que hacer el en cargo de Kaede-Sama, vamos a ver donde deje la cesta-_dijo buscando en el prado la cesta, cuando lo encontró lo iba ha recoger pero fue detenida por una Figura roja, cuando alzo la cabeza se dio cuenta quera el chico de hace un rato.

-Si vienes a molestarme te dio que pierdes tu tiempo ya me voy-dijo haciéndose un lado para seguir caminado hacia la cesta, pero fue detenida por un brazo.

-Te dije qu….-No puedo tenerminar ya que fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte-dijo con vos triste, de que hubiera una persona que lo tratara bien y por idiota lo que hace es espantarla.

Kagome se voltio a escuchar la disculpa del joven, pero al hacerlo noto como se había puesto, así de triste que decidió hablar con el.

-No fue para tanto además, no te pongas triste que tal si somos amigos InuYasha que te parece-dijo para ver si dejaba esa expresión de tristeza.

-amigos, en serio quieres ser mi amiga-dijo con entusiasmo, ya que nunca había tenido un amigo en su vida. Pero su expresión cambio derepente ha una triste- Pero soy un hibrido a nadie le gusta estar con un sucio hibrido con yo-dijo con secamente.

-Y eso a mi que! Para mi solo eres inuyasha, ni hibrido ni nada, solo InuYasha, además yo no te estoy diciendo que no quiero estar contigo, sino alrevés, te estoy ofreciendo mi amistad que dices inuyasha amigos?-dijo ansiosa de su respuesta ya que a pesar que no lo conoce bien, Tenia ese presentimiento que ese joven adelante suyo iba hacer una persona importante en su vida.

Inuaysha al escuchar eso no supo por qué pero se sintió feliz de que por primera vez desde años de soledad iba a tener ha alguien con quien hablar tener lo que llaman amistad.

-Entonces InuYasha amigos-dijo otra vez viendo como el joven, parecía muy metido en su pensamiento.

-Si amigos-dijo dándole una sonría más hermosa que puedo ver la joven.

-Bueno InuYasha ya me tengo que irme, nos vemos después-dijo ahora si, recogiendo el cesto. Pero cuando voltio, miro como había cambiado el semblante del joven de uno feliz a uno triste.

-Tan rápido te vas-dijo triste. De que su nueva amiga tenga que irse tan rápido.

-Sí, InuYasha pero-dijo acercándose a el- si quieres nos podemos ver, en este lugar cada mañana cuando los pájaros comienzan a cantar-dijo con entusiasmo - Claro si quieres.

Al escuchar que se volverían a ver su ánimo cambio- Sí, si quiero-dijo tímidamente para decir- Y gracias- dijo en susurro. Que fue oído por la joven.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-Preguntó confundida.

-Por ser mi amiga Kagome-dijo esto para comenzar a saltar entre los árboles sin antes decir-hasta mañana Kagome-dijo gritando. Para que lo pudiera escuchar.

-Hasta mañana joven InuYasha-dijo viendo como desaparecía entres los árboles. Después de un rato comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea perdida entre sus pensamientos.

-_el joven InuYasha es un chico encantador, además de que es muy tierno. ¡AMM! No se pero tengo este presentimiento que este joven, será alguien muy importante en mi vida-_Pensabá mientra veía la entrada de la aldea.

Lo que no sabía Kagome, es que esa amistad la llevaría a la más grande aventura de su vida.

Continura ...

* * *

¡Hola! que les parecio, esta historia les agrado. Espero con ansias sus Reviews, ya que con ellos vere si continuo con este fic. Además que les parecio un InuYasha pequeño? Sin más que decir me despido.

-¡Sayonara!

ATTE: Mikaakane :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo "Mi vida contigo". Espero que les guste se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero aquí les dejo esté capitulo; que por cierto es un poco largo pero así salio. ¡Ah! casi se me olvida tengo una nueva historia que la subiré más adelante es; otro proyecto de esta pareja, se que les va gustar porque a mi me encanto, es más les daré una pista o más bien el título de la historia "La apuesta" quiero saber sus conclusiones de cómo va hacer está historia, además de quiero ver quien se acerca más sobre como será la trama de esta historia. Sin más preámbulo les dejo el capitulo.

-**Disclamer:** Los personaje no pertenece sino Rumiko Takahashi.

**-Dialogo: -** Mmm.-

-**Cursiva: **mmmm

-**Pensamientos-**_mmmmm-_

**N / A: hanyou =** .Los _**Han'yō**_, son seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de yōkai, También se les conoce como **semi-yōkai**, **hanyō** o **hanyou.**

**Oishii= **Delicioso.

**Gomen Nasai= **Perdon.

**Arigato =** Gracias.

* * *

El amanecer se hizo presente dando paso a una hermosa mañana. Donde se podía a preciar los rayos del sol posarse en las cabañas de los aldeanos, para cada habitante de la aldea era hora de levantarse. Se podía ver como los hombres se despedían de sus esposas para comenzar su jornada de trabajo, ya que es una aldea agrícola deben comenzar desde temprano con sus cultivos. Pero en una cabaña se encontraba en total silencio, lo cual no era normal; puesto que el ruido que hacia fuera era muy fuerte, al parecer los habitantes de dicha cabaña estaban en un sueño muy profundo.

Después de un rato una niña de largos cabellos color negro como la misma noche, se comenzó a mover de un lado a otro en el futón buscando; una posición donde los rayos del sol no le dieran en su rostro cual fue imposible. Frustrada de no poder dormir un rato más se levanto para frotarse los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, para después levantarse he ir hacia la ventana.

-¡Ammm! Que lindo día hace hoy- dijo estirándose. Para encaminarse donde esta una señora de edad avanza que dormía.

-Kaede-Sama despierte ya ameneció -susurro tímidamente, Al ver que no despertaba comenzó a subir la voz hasta que grito- ¡Kaede-Sama despierte! ¡Ya!

Kaede al escuchar semejante grito despertó alterada mirando a todos lados buscando un herido o que se tuviera quemando la cabaña, pero lo único que encontró era a su protegida; quien parecía nerviosa como si acababa de hacer algo malo.

-Kagome-dijo tranquila- se puede saber ¿por qué me despiertas de esta manera? ¡ah!

-Kaede-Sama…No fue mi intención, es que la llame ¡varias veces y no contesto! Así que me altere por eso le grite-se apresuró ha decir con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza- ¡Gomen-Nasai Kaede-Sama!

-Ashh! No fue nada, Kagome no te pongas así-dijo para tranquilizarla- Además por qué tanta urgencia en que despertara.

-Es que ya amaneció, y yo le dije ayer que iba a salir temprano porque le prometí aún amigo ir a verlo y no quería irme sin despedirme de usted-contesto muy contenta de poder ver a su amigo de orejas de perro.

La anciana sé le quedó viendo un rato para después sonreír.

-_Esta niña sin duda me sacara más cana de las que por si ya tengo- _pensó para decir- Bueno mi niña ve a vestirte, yo preparare el desayuno para que no dejes esperando ha tu amigo- le dijo.

-¡Sí!- contesto. Para ir adonde estaban su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, un vez puesta se dispuso ha peinar su larga cabellera, para después ponerse un listones blanco para hacerse una coleta alta dejando unos mechones caer sobre su cara una vez lista fue donde la esperaba kaede para darle unos de sus fabulosos estofado de carne de cerdo.

-¡Arigato! Kaede-Sama-dijo para comenzó a comer de manera rápida.

-Mi niña deja de comer así, te estas atragantando… además por qué tanto apuro tu amigo no se va ir-dijo viendo como tomaba agua, ya que se estaba ahogando.

-Es que le dije que lo esperaba desde muy temprano, cuando los pájaros comenzaran a cantar. Desde eso paso a se mucho además de que es media mañana Kaede-Sama.

-Lo sé…Kagome pero unos minutos que te tomes para comer bien ¡ Como se debe! No le hará daño a nadie-dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba el caldo del estofado.

-Sí, Kaede-Sama –contestó comiendo con tranquilidad- ¡Oishii! Puedo llevarle un poco de estofado a mi amigo Kaede-Sama.

-Pues claro, además sobra mucho ya sólo somos tu y yo solas, así que puedes llevarle si quieres todo.

Al ver que no contestaba alzo la mirada para ver como la mirada de kagome se opacaba.

-K-kagome ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto.

-Es que me acorde de mi familia- dijo sonriendo con tristeza- ¡eh! Kaede-Sama ¿Cuándo viene kikyo? Ya lleva dos semana sin volver.

-Mi niña, sabes que kikyo está en otra aldea ayudando a los aldeanos que salieron heridos por las guerras- se acerco adonde estaba y la abrazo- Sabes que mi hermana kikyou es una persona que le gusta ayudar a los demás-dijo dándole un beso en su cabeza- Se que la extrañas, yo también lo hago pero es su deber como sacerdotisa. Tu más que nadie debe saberlo, ya que estás comenzando con el entrenamiento.

-Sí, lo sé…Pero la extraño tu y ella son la única familia que tengo e...-No puedo continuar y comenzó a llorar. Mientra Kaede solo la abrazaba dándole así consuelo.

-Se que los extrañas, pero ha ellos no gustaría que estés triste kagome- poniendo sus manos en la cara de ella para alzarla y verla esos ojos llenos de lagrimas, se le rompió el corazón.

-Es que sólo quiero que vuelvan-dijo entrecortada- ¿Por qué se fueron y me dejaron sola?

-Porque Kami-Sama así lo quiso mi niña. Además no esta sola me tienes a mí y a kikyo.

Al escuchar esas palabras de Kaede, se sintió mejor porque sabía que no estaba sola tenia personas que la querían. Sin más se seco las lágrimas, para pararse y darle un beso a Kaede en la mejilla.

-Gracias por estar conmigo cuando más lo necesito.

-Jajajajaja, eres muy dulce mi niña-dijo mientra le acariciaba cabello para decir- ¡Oye! no tienes que ir con tu amigo desde hace rato debe estar esperándote.

Al escuchar eso casi salto de los brazos de kaede.

-¡Cierto! se me había olvidado-Mientras se encamino hacia a fuera de la cabaña se detuvo-¡OH! Casi se me olvida Kaede-Sama, me da lo que sobro del estofado.

* * *

En un prado no muy lejano de la aldea se encontraba un Hanyou, quien estaba sentado en una rama de un frondoso árbol.

-Esa estúpida humana me mintió-susurro. Mirando hacia al cielo- Era de esperarse soy un hibrido a nadie le gusta estar con alguien así. Pero… pensé que en verdad que esta vez tendría ha alguien a mi lado y no estar solo otra vez-Dijo mientra comenzaba abajar del árbol, para adentrarse en el bosque-_Y yo que pensaba que era linda. Bueno mejor es que me vaya de la aldea ya debe haberles dicho que estoy aquí, no quiero ser perseguido otra vez-_Pensó mientra su sombra se perdía entre los árboles.

* * *

-¡Joven Inuyasha! Joven Inuyasha! ¡Donde está!-Grito mientras respiraba con dificultad ya que había corrido desde la cabaña de Kaede hasta el prado donde se debían encontrar ella y su amigo.

Al ver que no contestaba prefirió buscarlo, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un valle repleto de flores de varios colores. Al estar entretenida con las flores no se percato, que un Oni de gran tamaño se le comenzó a acercar. Cuando estaba apunto de agarrarla algo se la había llevado a gran velocidad.

Kagome no sabia que estaba pasando de un momento a otro se encontraba volando entre los árboles a gran velocidad o más bien saltando. Al sentir que una mano la tenia sujetada de la cintura alzo la mirada para encontrase con su amigo era el joven inuyasha. Después de un rato comenzaro abajar la velocidad hasta que se detuvieron en un prado que estaba cerca de un rió. Kagome iba ha decir que la bajara pero antes de que pudiera hablar InuYasha, la había tirado sin cuidado alguno al piso.

-Se puede saber que te pasa ¿Por qué demonios me arrojas al suelo así?-dijo molesta que la arrojara como si se trataba de un costal de papas.

-¡Khé!-Bufo. Y comenzó a caminar para dejar atrás a esa molesta niña que no le agradecía la salvará de que un Oni se la comiera.

Se dispuso a levantarse, al hacerlo sacudió su ropa para recoger del suelo la cesta que traía consigo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué te vas?…No se has maleducado, te estoy hablando-dijo mientra lo seguía- Mira Po…- no puedo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por el hanyou.

-Te puedes callar me tienes harto-dijo muy molesto de que esa niña humana no paraba de molestarlo.

-Pero solo quiero que me expliques, por qué me tratas así-Le preguntó.

-Pues que más que me va pasar nada solo quiero, que me dejes en paz estúpida niña es que acaso esa mente tuya no entiende esas palabras. Mira que ser una miko y no tener conocimiento de esa palabra. Bueno que se le puede hacer las miko de ahora no sirven para nada-Mirando con desprecio a la chica dijo- No te me vuelvas acercar porque no te tendré piedad ¿Entiendes?- le pregunto.

Escucho cada palabra que salía de la boca del InuYasha, esas palabras se podía a preciar desprecio, ira pero sobre todo decesión. Al ver que no decía nada decidió que era hora de irse ya no desperdiciaría su tiempo con ella pero antes de dar unos pasos; unos brazos pequeños lo envolvieron todo su cuello.

No salía del shock en que se encontraba hasta que le llego un olor a vanilla que lo embriago dejándolo hipnotizado.

-¡LO SIENTO! En serio no fue mi intención dejarte esperándome en verdad-dijo casi rogando que la perdonara por llegar tarde ha su encuentro. No quería perderlo ya que era el primer amigo que tenia desde que llego a la aldea, ya que al ser una futura miko; los niños de la aldea no quieran estar con ella porque es una figura sagrada y como tal se le debía respetar.

-InuYasha perdóname en serio-susurro mientras se apretaba más sobre el cuello del hanyou.

Al escuchar como le rogaba que la perdonara, se sintió me feliz de saber que por lo menos a alguien le importara estar con él. Y además de que lo abrazo, de esa manera que lo hacia sentir paz hacia mucho que alguien no lo abrazaba. Sin esperar más la estrecho entre sus brazos para llenar sus fosas nasales de ese color a vanilla que lo tenía loco.

Después de un rato Kagome se separo un poco para alzar su mirada a la ambarina quien la miraba espentate.

-Me perdonas InuYasha -dijo despacio mirando esos ojos tan bellos que la dejaban medio ida.

-Si Kagome, pero si me prometes que no me dejaras solo otra vez.

Cuando dijo que la perdonaba no puedo mas que volver ha enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de él, para descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de InuYasha.

-Si joven InuaYsha te prometo estar a tu lado siempre-dijo despacio. Mientra seguía en la misma posición se sentía también estar así con inuyasha le daba paz y tranquilidad.

-No me digas "Joven" solo dí InuYasha como hiciste hace un rato.

-Está bien InuYasha-dijo acercándose más al calor que le daba en cuerpo de InuYasha, además su aroma a bosque y lluvia la tenia embriagada. Pero sabía que tenía que separarse puesto que no quería incomodar a Inuaysha. Comenzó deshacer el abrazo, pero cuando quería separarse por completo unos brazos no la dejaban mover.

-InuaYsha-dijo despacio para ver si así la soltaba.

-Sólo queda un poco más así kagome solo eso te pido-dijo estrechando más con su cuerpo, el quería a largar mas ese momento ya no sabia cuando se volvería ha repetir. Pasaron unos minutos y seguían así abrazados hasta que inuyasha decidió que ya era hora de soltar a la chica. Al separarse se miraron y sonrieron. Al estar así mirándose Inuyasha noto una cesta tirada a lado de la miko.

-¡Oye! Kagome que es eso-Señalándolo.

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras seguía con la mirada lo que le señalaba, cuando vio que era se le abrieron los ojos - ¡Cierto! Traje estofado ¿Quieres?-Pregunto.

-Pues ¡Claro!-dijo emocionado.

Al ver lo emocionado que estaba por la comida sonrío.

-deja que te sirva- mientra agarraba la cesta para abrirla y vio que nada de adentro se había derramando. Le sirvió uno poco al dárselo vio como lo había devorado todo en unos segundos.

-¡Wow! si que tenias hambres ¿quieres más?

-Pues claro hace mucho que no como algo tan rico-dijo muy emocionado de comer algo que no sea pescado.

-Jajaja, Vaya si te gusto, pues me alegro quieres más traje mucho- comento mientra le mostraba todo el estofado que trajo.

Al ver toda esa comida sus ojos se iluminaron como dos esferas.

-Sí, si quiero dame más-dijo muy emocionado.

-Vaya, si que tienes hambre-dijo viendo como devoraba todo el estofado que había traído.

* * *

-InuYasha ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?-le pregunto. Mientra veía al hanyou sentado el una rama de un árbol. Ya que después de comer se subió ha ese árbol a reposar.

-¡amm!-Pronuncio mientra salía de la pequeña siesta que había tomado. Bajo la mirada para buscar a Kagome y la encontró recostada en el árbol donde el estaba.

-¡Pues que más! ¡Para salvarte de Oni que te iba comer!- Salto del árbol para quedar enfrente- Mira que no me has dado las gracias.

-¿Qué oni? – preguntó confundida.

-¿Cómo que oni? ¡ En el valle donde estabas había uno! ¡El estaba apunto de comerte! No me digas que no lo viste –dijo exaltado_. Esta chica es más tonta de lo que pensaba-_Pensó Inuaysha.

-¡ah! Debe ser porque estaba distraída con las flores que no me di cuenta-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza dando entender su nerviosismo – Pero igual ¡Gracias! InuYasha- Dándole una sonrisa.

InuYasha se quedo embobado por ver como le sonreía hasta que salio su ensoñación por la chica-Inuaysha me dejas tocar tu orejas-Tímidamente. Mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué quieres tocarlas? –Mirándola con desconfianza.

-E-es que me gustan-susurro. Bajando la miranda.

_-me gustan, me gustan, me gusta.-_Se repitió varias veces en su mente.

-Inusyaha, Inuyasha, Inuaysha-dijo viendo como el hanyou estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que lo siguió llamando hasta que se harto- ¡INUYASHA!-Grito tan fuerte que los pájaros que están ha su alrededor volaron por semejante grito.

El aludido pego un brinco al escuchar el grito de la chica.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios me gritas? –exigió saber el hanyou.

-Es que vi, que no me respondía, y te quería decir que sino quieres esta bien Inuyasha- Mirando al hanyou- No te volveré a molestar con eso, veo que no te gusta que las toquen-dijo bajando la mira.

Inuyasha vio como se puso y no soporto verla así y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Si puedes –dijo rápidamente. Viendo como levantaba la mirada para darle una hermosa sonrisa, eso basto para saber que había tomar una buena decisión.

-En serio-sonriendo viendo como asistía -¡Gracias!-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ha Inuyasha.

Vio como se acercaba cada vez más hacia ha el y se puso más nervioso de lo que por si ya estaba. La vio como estiraba los brazos para alcanzar sus orejas hasta que por fin las toco. Con un moviendo suave las apretó haciendo Inuyasha ronroneara como un gato.

-K-kagome Grr-dijo su nombre mientras ronroneaba. No soporto más y la tomo por la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran.

Kagome esta tan entretenida tocando esas peludas orejitas que no se percato de las cercanías que había entre el cuerpo de inuyasha y el de ella. Después de unos minutos los brazos se le estaban cansados así que tuvo que bajarlos. Bajo la mirada para agradecerle por haberle dejado tocar sus orejas, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba prácticamente pegada ha Inuyasha eso hizo que se colorar hasta las orejas.

-I-in…-No puedo continuar ya que el hanyou salio de su estupor para ver la comprometedora situación en que se metido. Iba ha excusarse pero cuando vio eso ojos quedo hipnotizado, que hizo que se acercara cada vez más a la miko.

No sabia que hacer al ver como se le acercaba a su rostro, hizo que su corazón palpitara rápidamente como loco. Pero tampoco quería separarse de el, es como si una fuerza extraña le dijera que se quedara así. Estaban a escasos centimetros para tocar sus labios...

Continuara….

* * *

Les apuesto que me quieren matar, puesto que las deje con las gana de saber que paso, pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo se quitaran dudas. Sobre si se besaran o no ya veremos. Espero sus comentarios para saber como les pareció el capitulo. Buenos nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte: Mikaakane


End file.
